Capture the Flag at Camp Jupiter
by MIDNIGHTGURL12
Summary: This story is from Frank Zhang, the new camper at Camp Jupiter's point of view as he joins his fellow campers in a vicious game of Capture the Flag.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story takes place at the Roman Camp and Frank becomes the new camper. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan, except for the few I invented.**

**This is my first story, so please review and give me some suggestions! **

**Chapter 1**

"All right campers, this is Frank Zhang, our new camper! Frank, you will be joining the Fifth Cohort." Reyna announced.

At this, all the campers from the other cohorts began whispering and snickering as a skinny boy with black hair made his way cautiously to where the Fifth Cohort was standing.

"Hi Frank, I'm Dakota, leader of this cohort." A boy with Kool-Aid stained hands introduced. Frank thought he looked drunk, but didn't say anything.

"H-hi." He stammered. Frank surveyed his new acquaintances. They looked rather shabby, he thought. But there was this blond haired boy who looked rather promising, and a few not bad looking girls. In the front row, however, stood a dark haired handsome boy with green eyes which flashed with authority. His eyes met Frank's, and he smiled and held out a hand.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, or Neptune, whichever you prefer." He said.

"Hey." Frank and Percy shook hands. But before they could say anything else, Reyna interrupted with an announcement.

"Camper, I'm sure you know, today's war game will be Capture the Flag. First and Fifth Cohort will be working together and the others make up the other team. Leaders, you may want to have some strategy talk. Game starts right after dinner." And with that, Reyna swept out of the hall, looking like some goddess come to earth. From the First Cohort, a girl broke away from the group and stalked to where Frank was standing. As she drew closer, Frank got a better look at her. She had long brown hair in a high ponytail, and her eyes were a peculiar shade of grey. In short, she was the most beautiful, fierce looking girl Frank had ever seen.

"You." She snapped at Frank. "You better not jeopardize our chance of winning. Just because you're new doesn't mean I won't turn you into a boy kebab if we lose."

"Uh…" Frank stammered.

"Frank, meet Maria Cole, daughter of Athena/Minerva, leader of the First Cohort, and the next female Hitler." Percy said with a sigh.

"Surprised you even know who Hitler was." Maria sneered.

"Obviously. Wasn't he that guy who organized the Boston Tea Party?" Percy replied. Maria just looked at him and shook her head.

"Well, Dakota and I are gonna go talk some battle strategy. Percy, you can come too. We may need your 'intelligence'". Maria grabbed Dakota and Percy and hauled them out of the room, leaving Frank wondering just what 'battle strategy' was needed for a simple game of Capture the Flag.

"Shall we?" a girl's voice said behind him. He turned around…and nearly choked. If he thought Maria was beautiful, he must've been blind. To be fair, Maria would appear more beautiful to anyone else, but this girl was more of Frank's taste. She had black hair and brown eyes, but there was something in her eyes that made it impossible to look away.

"Oh. I'm Hazel." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm…Frank." He said with difficulty.

"I know." Hazel grinned, and gestured toward the door. "Let's go find you a weapon, and on the way I can explain to you how things work around here."

Frank could only nod, and allowed himself to be guided away.

**And…that's the first chapter! There'll be another one coming up soon**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Hazel took Frank on a tour of the camp grounds, she filled him in on the basics. Frank learned what demigods were and how they can be claimed by their parent.

"So, do you have any special talents or abilities? Those can help determine who your mom or dad is." Hazel explained. Frank thought for a minute.

"Well, I do love archery." He admitted.

"Hmmm…then maybe you're the son of Apollo, god of archery." Hazel mused.

"Apollo?" Frank echoed. He liked the sound of that. Apollo was also the sun god, he remembered. But what if he wasn't? What if he was the son of, say, god of worms or something? That's just gross.

"So," he said, trying to change the subject, "why does that Maria look like I owe her money?"

"Oh, Maria." Hazel said with a slight smile. "She's like that to everyone. Well, not everyone. She's somewhat nice towards Percy. Or nice in her way, I guess."

"So I'm guessing she doesn't have a boyfriend then?" Frank asked with a grin. Hazel gave him a once-over and smirked.

"She will squish you like a bug if she heard that. But no, she does not. As the most intimidating and best fighter in the camp, you can see why boys avoid her. But she's very smart, and loyal, so I have no problem with her. It's not like she knows who I even am anyway." Hazel said, a trace of bitterness in her voice. "This is the weapons room." She pointed to a doorway and led Frank inside.

"Wow." Frank gasped as he looked around. Wow doesn't even cover it. There were rows and rows armours standing around, and all sorts of weapons lined up against the walls. Heck, there were even weapons hanging from the ceiling. No guns, Frank noticed.

"So. We need to find you a weapon that you're comfortable using. Since the game is starting soon, I say we just get you a normal sword to use, and later on we can look at more specific stuff." Hazel said, then handed him a wickedly sharp sword.

"Um, wouldn't that hurt someone though? I mean, I've never used a sword before…" Frank eyed the lethal weapon, already imagining the trouble he'd cause with that in his hand.

"Didn't you listen to a thing I said to you? We're demigods, we're not easily hurt. And don't worry, your skills are not that good." Hazel said with a sniff. "Now take one of those armours and we'd better get going before Maria gets a stroke."

"Right, right." Frank muttered as he picked up one of the heavy armour suits. "So, do First and Fifth Cohort always work together?" he asked, as he tried to find where the straps fit.

"No. This is the first time actually. Usually us Fifth Cohorts are the laughing stock of the camp, we always lose our games. First cohort almost always wins. So this game is definitely gonna be…interesting." Hazel mused. Frank had finally finished putting on his armour and Hazel checked him over.

"Not bad." She concluded. "Come on, let's go."

Hazel led Frank to what seemed like a forest, with clusters of trees everywhere and even a stream in the distance. Many of the campers had already gathered there, all wearing their armours and holding their weapons. Hazel had put on her armour in less than a minute, and she too, held a simple sword.

"All right, so we're the blue team." She said, handing him a helmet. "You know the rules of capture the flag, right?" Frank nodded. Hazel then pointed out the boundaries to him. As she was finishing, Maria Cole walked up behind them.

"You." she snapped at Hazel. "Keep _him_ out of our way and try not to kill yourselves. We've got a plan, and it better work." She gave each of them a stink eye and walked away.

"Okay…so…do you know their plan?" Frank asked.

"Actually, yes." Hazel replied. " I heard Dakota talking about it just now."

"Dakota? Where?"

"Frank, you'd better be more alert. Here at Camp Jupiter, you can never let your guard down." Hazel said severely.

"Campers! Gather around!" Reyna called out, sitting on her Pegasus and floating at least 20 feet off the ground. "Tonight's game will be capture the flag, which I hope everyone know already. Losers have to do camp ground clean up for a week! You all now have exactly 5 minutes to position yourselves in your territory. At the sound of the canon, the game will begin. I will be referee. No killing allowed. No exceptions."

"That's it?" Frank muttered as he followed Hazel into the depth of the forest. "No killing?"

"Told you. Camp Jupiter is not an easy place to be in. Fortunately for you, tonight we don't have to do much, except try to avoid the other team. You'd better keep your eyes open at all times." Hazel warned, then stopped walking. They were now standing at the edge of their territory, and Frank can't see any others around them.

"We should be safe here." Hazel said.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom somewhere off in the distance, followed by a cloud of smoke going up into the sky.

"What was that?" Frank asked, looking around.

Hazel smiled an eerie smile.

"The game has begun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The game, in Frank's opinion, was, in short, chaotic. He and Hazel raced around their territory, trying to stay out of everyone's way, and so far, succeeding. All around him, Frank could hear the sounds of swords clashing and people shouting. It was fun, but it scared him a little too. He doesn't even want to imagine what was really going around him.

"Shouldn't we at least try to help?" he shouted at Hazel over the noise.

"You heard what Maria said. Besides, we are helping them right now." Hazel said with a glint in her eye.

"We are? How?"

Hazel sighed.

"Well first off, you're staying out of their way. If you tried to fight, they'd only be hindered." She said matter of factly.

"Thanks" Frank muttered. Hazel ignored him.

"AND…this is part of the plan." She continued, now leading him to what seemed like a dense group of trees.

"Yeah, why don't you tell me the plan, now that we're on the subject? And where are we going?" Frank countered.

"Okay…" Hazel looked around nervously to make sure no one was around, "you know the flag Percy and Maria are guarding?"

"Yeah…" Frank said. Hazel had just told him of this fact.

"It's a fake one." She whispered.

"What?"

"Yeah. Than's their plan."

"So where are we going then?"

"We are going to go guard the real flag. The other team won't even think of coming after us. They think where Maria is, the flag is." Hazel said, rolling her eyes.

The boundary between the two territories were marked by a line of trees. Somewhere deep inside the Frank's team's territory ran a stream. Beside the stream stood Maria and Percy, with the flag hanging between them. Maria suddenly stiffened, and looked around with sharp eyes. A group of invaders from the other team had arrived, and by their shout of glee, they had spotted the flag. But after they ran forward a few steps, they saw Maria and Percy. The leader held out a hand and the group stopped.

"What is it?" one asked, "it's just Maria. We're 6 against 1. No matter how good she is, I think we can handle her."

"Percy's with her too." Another said.

"Okay, so 6 against 2. The odds are still in our favour." The first one argued.

"It's not about how many there are. Quality over quantity. Look where Percy's standing." The leader said.

"Uh…beside the stream, next to Maria." Came the reply

"So. The son of Neptune, beside his power house, and you still want to attack?" the leader raised his eyebrows.

"Well, how else can we do it then?"

"Let's go back and call some reinforcements. At least we know where their flag is now. Only two people guarding it though? How good does Maria think she is?" chuckling, the group ran back to their territory to share the news.

"Excellent. Maria just sent up some red sparks, meaning the other team has fallen for our trap." Hazel said with satisfaction.

"Wow. So what do we do now?" Frank asked.

"We wait till they send their members to Maria, then we go and grab their flag." Hazel said.

"Can Maria hold out that long?" Frank asked worriedly. He did not like the idea of most of the other team ganging up on Maria.

"Please. Never underestimate that girl. Besides, she's got Percy with her. He's pretty much the best guy fighter here." Hazel said dismissively.

A battle cry drew Maria and Percy's attention away from the rock paper scissors game they were in, which involved a sword, a boulder, and a net. They looked up to see about 15 enemies running toward the place where they were standing.

"Uh…did you say you expected us to fight off…_that?_" Percy asked nervously.

Maria looked at him. "What, you chickening out?"

"No. I just want some time to go write my will."

"Will, shwill. We can do this. Use your water muscles, boy." Maria said.

The group had reached the stream now, but they looked a little hesitantly at the son of Neptune, standing beside the water.

"Got any more tricks up your sleeve, Maria?" a son of Mars sneered.

"Yeah, you seriously thought you could fight all of us here. We can just grab the flag and go, you know." another jeered.

"That, my friend, will be determined after you try it" Maria said calmly, and with that, she launched herself into battle. A group of Mars children raced up to meet her. She parried their blows without problem, and slashed gracefully with her sword. Within moments, she's already sent 3 running back into their territory. Another group moved towards her, and this time, Percy came to help her. Swords clashing and people shouting filled the air. It was a pretty even fight, until 7 more people raced to the battleground, calling for the blood of Maria and Percy. That made it about ¾ of the enemy team here, and Maria and Percy exchanged a look.

The massive group of attackers slowly moved towards the two defenders. One leader suddenly cried "charge!" and the group surged forward. However, before they even took 3 step, a gigantic wave from the stream rose up and crashed down upon them, washing their weapons and helmets away.

Percy and Maria exchanged a smug smile.

**K I know it's a little confusing, with the switching point of views, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Next chapter with have the results of the game. And don't forget, please please please, I can't stress this enough PLEASE REVIEW! All comments are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**All right, last chapter guys! Thanks for sticking through with me! **

When the wave cleared, leaving the enemies soaked to the bone, Percy turned to Maria and raised his eyebrows.

"So, what now?" he asked. Maria thought quickly, then sent up some green fireworks. Somewhere in the distance, Hazel spotted the green flash.

"Quick, let's go guard the flag." She told Frank, and the two ran, led by Hazel to where their real flag was.

"So, we just wait here?" Frank asked.

"Pretty much." answered Hazel.

Meanwhile, a party of blues who were sent by Maria in the beginning of the game to steal red team's flag, had finally hit their jackpot. In the centre of red's territory, the flag hung on a thick tree, guarded by at least 5 campers. There were 4 in the party of blues.

"Whatever. Let's just go." One of them suggested.

And go they did, and not quietly either. They attacked ferociously and tried numerous times to grab the flag. However, the red guards were mainly composed of children of Mars, god of war, so they were able to hold their own.

Percy and Maria watched as the soaked campers slowly got up while searching for their weapons.

"Shall I send another wave?" Percy asked.

"No. Not unless necessary. Don't forget, we're just trying to stall for time here." Maria said.

Hazel paced back and forth in front of the flag, anxiously looking around. Frank sighed.

"How bout you just go over and get the flag"

"I cant, who's going to protect our flag then?"

"I'll do it." Frank said with determination.

"You? You've barely been here for a day." Hazel said contemptuously.

"Just go. I think they might need some help."

Frank's words were very true. The team of blues was indeed getting driven back into their own territory when a new blur of blue raced into the battle. It was Hazel. She stabbed at a red ferociously and sent him down. The blues looked at each other with renewed energy and charged. After much fighting, blues were finally able to gain a victory. They grabbed the flag and raced back to their own territory.

Reyna, riding on her Pegasus, took out her bullhorn and announced:

"The winners are the blues!"

**And that's the whole story! Really hope you guys enjoyed it, and pleeeaaase review!**


End file.
